kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Camps
'Barbarian Camps' Note- Please update this Wiki Table with No-Loss scenarios for best performance. 'What They Are' Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with Wildernesses and other players' cities. These camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When you're viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" Nevertheless, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks on these camps you will receive a Chest on your Facebook profile as your trophy. 'Updating the Table Below' Make sure all data are accurate, or they will be removed''.'' All table rows must contain "Date Tested" data and contain no more than two attack waves [e.g., "50k Archers, 50k Ballistae"]. It should be updated every 3 to 6 months and have Fletching (FL), Improved Fletching (IMPFL), Poison Edge (PE), and Healing Potion '(H), '''Guardian '(GDN), and/or 'Metal Alloy '(MA) Levels. If you have any suggestions, please create an account, then edit in the way shown below. Always be sure to ''round troop quantities up to the next thousand', ''as this assures better chances of victory. '*Asterisks indicate a Barbarian Raids conducted without a Champion, no Throne Room, and a Knight with Combat Skill of 56.' Only two troop types are allowed per table entry. *Allowed: ''50k Archers, 100k Cats '' *Not Allowed: ''25k HC, 50k Ballis, 12k Cats Please make sure that you edit this template with correct 'values, This is a new enhanced, fresher, and more accurate table, so, if you have verified data, you may fill in up to 5 sets in each Level. Please realize that it is up to you, as an editor, to correct or fill in stuff, not the person who maintains this Template. 'Table: Update as needed within the guidelines above 'Notes , Specs & Editors Section [ Extra ]' |- | rowspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(192, 192, 192);"|'XTRA' | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| Notes; Update As Need Be; | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"|Knight XP is not Configured when Barb Raiding- | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"|Write On Message Board with ideas, messages or tips- | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(192, 192, 192);"|'55' |- | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"|Specs; Created On 06/19/2012 | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(192, 192, 192);"|'56' |- | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(0, 255, 0);"| | style="background-color: rgb(192, 192, 192);"|'57' |- | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| |- | colspan="7"| Roundjng '''Up' to the Nearest Thousand''' ensures better chances of winning with 0 losses.'' '''k= 1000,' H'= 100,' T'= 10,' LVL' = Level, AMT = Amount, FL/PE = Fletching/ Poisoned Edge, HP/GDN = Healing Potions/ Guardian], MA = Metal Alloys, mm/dd/yyyy = Date 'Barbarian Raids' Rally Point- ''Go to your Rally Point, Wait for Barbarian Raid , tab to load- ( 30 seconds) Click on the tabs to overview what is being sent, etc.'' Go to map, click on desired Barb Camp Lvl nearest, and set appropriete troop types and click''' "Raid & Save".' '''Manual-' Go to Map and Click Attack, send one wave of either troop type that Verifies with accurate Data Above. 'Additional Wiki Pages' *Barbarian Camps: Novice (Lab 0-6) *Barbarian Camps: Daily Player (Lab 6-10) *Barbarian Camps: Dedicated (Lab 10) *Barbarian Camps: Pro (Lab 11) *Barbarian Camp - Lv.1 W/lv.11; Lv.10; Lv.09 Lab Up. Please Do not Gloat about updating this page. This is a Player Wiki for everyone. not for a few Players who randomly write their names and then fail to contribute. min Category:Troops Category:Research Category:Reports Category:Food